Cheesie Chocolaties
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: it's Last Chapter Update... Ryeowook kembali salah paham dan hampir menyerah, tapi selalu ada jalan menuju cinta sejati termasuk pengakuan tidak terduga dari Kim Kibum. It's shonen-ai of YeWook. Dont like dont be read. RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Ryeowook Pov**

**Author : SashaCloudie**

**Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul**

**Warning : Shonen – ai. If you dont like a story like this, please dont read**

**Declaimer : All cast belong to themselves except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

"Pergi kesana lagi hm?" Itu suara Hyungku satu – satunya, Kim Heechul. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. "Jadi apalagi yang sudah kamu ketahui selain namanya?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang aku tahu tentang dia selain nama dan kemungkinan kalo dia sudah punya namjachingu.

"Wookie-ah?" Heechul Hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menggeleng lemah, dapat ku lihat sorot khawatir dari kedua matanya. "Apa kamu akan menyerah?"

"Andweee!" Jawabku cepat. "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Heechul Hyung tersenyum lembut. "Kalo begitu lakukanlah hal yang lebih, Wookie. Kalau kamu hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan ini tidak akan berkembang."

Melakukan hal lebih? Jujur saja aku tidak berani. Haahhh, payah! Aku jadi seperti stalker yang bisanya hanya memandangi diam – diam.

Pernahkah kalian menyukai seseorang tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mendekati orang yang kamu sukai? Aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Jangankan mendekati, memulai perkenalan saja aku tidak berani. Aku hanya bisa diam berlama – lama di cake shop tempat dia bekerja ; Cheesie Cake, sebuah cake shop yang khusus menyediakan kue – kue berbahan dasar keju. Aku tidak suka keju, aku hanya suka coklat, tapi aku selalu datang kesana untuk sekedar melihatnya dibalik meja kasir.

Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook, tapi keluarga dan teman – teman memanggilku Wookie. Aku anak kedua sekaligus bungsu dari dari dua bersaudara. Sejak setahun lalu aku tinggal bersama kakakku sementara orang tuaku pindah ke Jerman karena urusan pekerjaan. Kakak ku bernama Kim Heechul, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 6. Aku sendiri masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA di Param High School. Aku anak yang cukup popular di Sekolah baik dikalangan yeoja atau pun namja karena wajahku yang Imut dan suaraku yang bagus saat bernyanyi. Aku sudah beberapa kali mewakili sekolah dalam lomba menyanyi. Sebenarnya aku ini anak yang periang dan mudah bergaul, itu sebabnya aku punya banyak teman di sekolah. Biasanya gampang saja untuk aku berkenalan dengan orang baru, tapi ini tidak berlaku saat aku harus berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Yesung.

Siapa Kim yesung? Dia penjaga kasir di Cheesie Cake yang tadi aku ceritakan. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tapi yang benar – benar membuatku resah adalah ; Aku menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama.

**F****LASHBACK ON**

**Tap Tap Tap**

"Huh benar - benar payah! Perasaan tadi cerah kenapa sekarang mendadak hujan?" gerutuku sambil terus berlari. Kulirik jam tangan anti airku, ternyata sudah terlalu sore. "Mudah – mudahan Heechul Hyung sedang bagus moodnya jadi aku tidak kena omel."

**BUGGG!**

"Aihh. Appo!" Ringisku pelan. Hujan yang agak lebat membuatku terpeleset. Kuusap – usap bokongku pelan. Aigo nasibku sial sekali. Tadi sepulang sekolah aku dipaksa oleh Kyuhyun ; teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku untuk menemaninya mencari hadiah untuk namjachingu barunya. Tadinya aku ingin menolak, tapi dia malah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika kamu memiliki sahabat setampan Kyuhyun yang biasanya hobi menyeringai seperti iblis tiba – tiba mengeluarkan mata berbinar – binar ala kelinci?

Dan disinilah sekarang aku berada, di trotoar jalan yang sepi dalam posisi masih terduduk sambil mengusap – usap bokong. Aku rutuki kebodohanku. Huft tahu akan seperti ini aku naik bis tadi. Aku memang senang berjalan kaki, jika jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan cuaca cerah aku lebih senang berjalan kaki, dan tadi itu cuacanya cerah.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu diam disitu?" Eh Suara siapa itu? Tiba – tiba ada tangan terulur di depan wajahku, saat kuangkat kepalaku aku langsung terpesona olehnya. Di depanku berdiri seorang namja yang mungkin seumuran dengan Heechul Hyung. Dia menggunakan sebuah mantel hitam yang terlihat sangat pas dibadannya. Rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang membingkai kepalanya yang walau agak besar tapi terlihat sangat tampan, dan dia tersenyum simpul padaku. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah payung hitam berukuran besar, dan tangan kirinya terjulur padaku.

"Apa kamu akan tetap duduk disitu?" Aku tersentak. Suaranya indah. Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat, mencoba untuk berhenti melamun. Kuraih tangannya dan berusaha bangkit lalu membersihkan tanah yang sedikit menempel di celana dan jas seragamku. Badanku sudah basah kuyup.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya dia sambil menarikku pelan mendekatinya agar aku juga terlindungi payungnya.

"Mmmm pulang. Aku mau pulang, ke arah sana." Jawabku cepat sambil menunjuk arah jalan ke rumahku. Aisssh bodohnya, kenapa harus menunjukan arah jalan, seperti jawaban anak kecil saja.

"Kalo gitu ayok." Katanya masih dengan senyum yang terpasang dibibirnya.

"Ayok kemana?" Tanyaku refleks. Orang ini mau mengajakku kemana?

"Tentu saja pulang. Kita sepertinya satu arah, hujannya masih lumayan besar jadi sebaiknya aku antar kamu pulang biar tidak kehujanan lagi."

Aku tercengang. Dia ternyata tidak hanya tampan tapi juga baik hati. Sepanjang perjalan kami berdua hanya terdiam. Sesekali kulirik dia dan ternyata dia terlihat semakin tampan jika dilihat dari samping.

"Ini rumahku." Kataku pelan saat sudah sampai di depan rumah. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyum yang lebih manis dari sebelumnya dan membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

"Kalo begitu masuklah. Cepat mandi pakai air hangat lalu ganti pakaianmu, jangan sampai kamu sakit." Suara indah itu terdengar lagi. "Aku pergi dulu ya, lain kali hati – hati."

Aku hampir saja tidak bernafas saat dia membelai rambutku sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Beberapa saat aku membeku ditempat, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa barusan mimpi? Lalu aku sadar aku baru saja melakukan kebodohan ; Aku tidak menanyakan siapa namanya.

**F****LASBACK END**

"Wookie-ah, temani aku ya, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase." Kulirik Kyuhyun malas. Sejak tadi pagi dia terus merengek meminta aku untuk mengantarnya ke toko bunga, dia ingin memberi sebuket bunga mawar untuk namjachingunya tapi merasa gengsi masuk ke toko bunga.

"Kamu ajak Bummie saja ya." Jawabku sambil memasang senyum imutku. Kulihat Kyuhyun melirik Kibum sebentar lalu bergidik pelan. Oke, itu memang ide buruk sih. Kalo Kyuhyun saja sudah sangat malas menginjak toko bunga apalagi Kibum ; sahabatku selain Kyuhyun yang sifat dinginnya mengalahkan kulkas.

"Wookie- ah, kamu akan ke cake shop itu lagi ya makanya tidak bisa mengantar Kyunnie?" Tanya Kibum sambil memasukan buku yang dia baca ke tas dan melepas kacamatanya. Sang pangeran es menatapku lekat, aku tidak bisa mengelak.

Sejak tragedi "Terjatuh saat hujan deras" aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja itu, dan aku cukup beruntung ketika dua hari kemudian aku melihatnya masuk ke sebuah cake shop. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan cake shop itu karena yang dijualnya adalah macam - macam cheese cake, tapi waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke cake tersebut dan ternyata dia adalah kasir disana. Sepertinya dia kerja part time disana. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memesan sepotong cheese cake original dan orange juice lalu memilih meja yang membuatku leluasa melihatnya, dan hal itu terus berulang. Aku tahu namanya Kim Yesung dari name tag yang dia pakai.

"Cobalah menyapanya saat kamu membayar dikasir, Wookie." Suara Kibum membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng pelan, kulihat Kibum menatapku prihatin.

"Dia tidak mengenaliku, Bummie." Jawabku sedih. Ya, dia tidak mengenaliku. Aku sudah berniat menyapanya saat pertama kali membeli cake disana, tapi dia hanya menunduk di depan mesin kasir. Saat menyerahkan uang kembalian pun dia hanya menatapku sekilas sambil tersenyum samar dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Buat dia mengenalimu kalo begitu, Wookie. Keluarkan senyum manis dan aegyo mu itu." Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan genit sehingga membuatku tertawa.

Tadinya semangatku sudah terkumpul, aku akan mengikuti saran Kyuhyun, akan aku buat dia mengingatku lagi. Aku akan menyapanya ketika membayar dan mengatakan kalo aku namja yang dia bantu waktu itu. Namun yang aku dapatkan hanya sesak. Rasanya benar – benar sesak. Namja manis bergigi kelinci itu lagi – lagi datang dan mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dia bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas seperti itu. Tahukah kamu bahwa aku cemburu." Bisikku pelan sambil mengaduk – aduk cheese cake di depanku.

"Ya Hyung, kembalikan bonekaku." Suara namja manis itu terdengar lagi. Kulihat sang namja manis sedang mencoba merebut kembali boneka kelinci ditangan Yesung Hyung. Diam – diam dalam hati aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan Yesung Hyung walau aku tau panggilan itu terlalu akrab untuk dua orang yang bahkan belum saling mengenal.

"Coba saja ambil sendiri, Minnie" Jawab Yesung Hyung sambil tertawa, diangkatnya boneka itu setinggi mungkin. Sang namja manis mencoba berjingjit di depan mesin kasir mencoba mengambil bonekanya. Aneh juga melihat mereka bisa bercanda seperti itu, apa pemilik cake shop nya tidak akan marah? Apa mungkin karena toko sedang sepi. Ah tapi siapa peduli, yang aku tahu hatiku terasa sakit.

"Hyuuuuuuuung. Kembalikan bonekaku." Namja itu memang manis, suaranya pun terdengar sangat manis. Yesung Hyung masih tertawa, lalu diserahkan boneka mungil berwarna pink itu. Namja manis itu semakin mendekati Yesung Hyung dan tunggu! Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

**CUP**

Namja manis bernama Minnie itu mencium pipi Yesung Hyung, dan aku harus melihatnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Tidak! Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku harus pergi dari sini tapi mau tidak mau aku harus mendekati mereka. Rasanya benar – benar berat kakiku melangkah, apalagi kulihat Yesung Hyung sedang mengacak – acak rambut Minnie sambil tetap tertawa.

"Permisi, aku mau bayar untuk meja no 3." Dapat aku rasakan suaraku bergetar menahan tangis. Kuserahkan uang pas supaya tidak perlu menunggu kembalian.

"Tapi diluar hujan deras, kamu yakin akan pulang?" Itu suara Minnie. Aku mengangguk sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum lalu beranjak pergi. Samar ku dengar suara Minnie berbicara kepada Yesung Hyung.

"Hyung, sepertinya dia akan menangis. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang bersedih."

Ternyata hujan benar – benar deras tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku memilih untuk terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh, kali ini bukan karena terpeleset tapi karena kakiku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan pedih yang begitu besar.

"Hiiikz. Babbo Wookie. Ryeowook babbo! Kenapa bisa – bisanya menyukai orang yang sudah memiliki namjachingu." Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan aku sudah mengalami patah hati. Ku tekan dada ku yang terasa sakit. Kenapa sakit sekali, ini terlalu sakit. Hiiikz.

**GRAP**

Kurasakan sepasang lengan memelukku. "Heechul Hyung?"

"Wookie-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kenapa hujan – hujanan seperti ini?" Kurasakan Heechul Hyung mengusap – usap rambutku. Badannya tidak kalah basah denganku. Tangisku pun akhirnya pecah. Kurasakan Pelukan Heechul Hyung semakin erat.

"Wookie-ah, ayo masuk mobil. Kita harus cepat pulang biar tidak sakit." Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, Heechul Hyung tetap merangkulku.

"Heechul Hyung." Pangggil ku pelan saat kami sudah berada di mobil.

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin belajar melupakan kalau aku pernah menyukai cheese cake."

**TBC**

**It's my first fanfiction so i really need your Review please ^_^ #Tebar senyum Yesungie#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Yesung Pov**

**Author : SashaCloudie**

**Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Henry, Zhoumi**

**Warning : Shonen-ai. If you dont like a story like this, please dont read**

**Declaimer : All cast belong to themselves except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

**Gomawa untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan memberikan saran juga kritik untuk chapter sebelumnya. Keep reading and review, Ne... ^_^**

**.**

Hujan lagi. Hujan terlalu sering turun sekarang ini. Aku bukannya benci hujan hanya saja hujan membuatku terus mengingatnya. Dia si Namja Mungil yang pertama kali aku temui saat hujan, yang sering membuatku merasa penasaran tentang dirinya, yang membuatku selalu mengingatnya, tapi aku memilih untuk pura - pura tidak melihatnya. Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Sungmin menatapku khawatir. "Aku baik - baik saja, Minnie."

Sungmin berjalan ke arah jendela dan mulai membuka lebar tirai - tirainya. Baru jam 6.30 pagi, masih ada waktu satu jam setengah lagi sampai Cake Shop ini buka, para karyawannya biasanya baru datang setengah jam lagi.

"Hyung kenal namja di sebrang sana? Dia yang sering ke cake shop ini kan?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat dia ada disana, di sebrang jalan. "Tidak, Minnie. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Sudah 2 minggu ini aku melihatnya diam disana, menatap cake shop ini. Tidak lama memang, paling lima belas menit lalu dia pergi lagi, mungkin berangkat ke sekolah."

"Sungguh?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sekarang dia tidak pernah datang lagi kesini tapi setiap pagi dia diam disana, Hyung. Aku ingat, terakhir kali dia kesini dia terlihat sangat sedih."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Ya, terakhir kali dia kesini dia pulang dengan muka sedih, dan aku tahu dia menahan tangis.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya di cake shop ini, atau ada kenangan dia disini. Aku juga yakin dia penyuka cheese cake."

"Tidak Minnie, dia tidak suka cheese cake." Kulihat Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Dia tidak pernah menghabiskan cheese cakenya, setengahnya saja tidak pernah habis. Dia datang kesini bukan untuk menikmati cheese cake."

"Lalu untuk apa, Hyung.?"

Aku menggeleng. Jujur aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu aku berharap dia mau datang lagi ke cake shop ini.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Henry sudah kembali ke Korea kemarin."

Henry. Aku tersenyum mengingat namja berpipi chubby itu. 2 Tahun itu ternyata cepat.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Aku tatap namja mungil di depanku yang sedang menyantap sepotong cheese cake bertoping strawberry.

"Henly-ah, bagaimana rasanya?" Henry adalah penggemar keju, itu sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk belajar membuat cheese cake.

"Hwoaaah, Gege. Ini enak sekali? Aku mau lagi." Katanya sambil menyodorkan piring kecil yang sudah kosong. Dengan senang hati aku ambil lagi sepotong cheese cake. Henry menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Gege harus sering membuatkannya untukku, cheese cake buatan Gege bahkan lebih enak dari cheese cake di cake shop tempat biasa aku beli." Aku tertawa senang mendengarkan celotehannya. Pipi chubby nya semakin terlihat chubby.

Henry adalah namjachinguku sejak setahun lalu. Banyak yang meledekku karena aku dianggap memacari anak kecil. Waktu kami resmi pacaran Henry baru naik ke kelas 3 SMP, aku sendiri baru saja lulus SMA. Henry namja yang menyenangkan. Dia manis dan ceria. Selama satu tahun dia yang membuat hidupku terasa berwarna, tapi kemudian aku sadar tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

"Gege, ada yang mau aku bicarakan?"

Aku menoleh padanya, kulihat mukanya begitu serius. Kuputuskan untuk menutup diktat kuliahku. "Ne Henry, ada apa?"

Henry terlihat gelisah, ku belai rambutnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Gege, aku akan pergi ke Kanada. Mom memintaku bersekolah SMA disana, Mom tidak mau lagi aku jauh - jauh darinya."

Aku menatapnya lekat, berharap Henry tiba - tiba berteriak 'Aku cuman becanda', tapi tidak, sepertinya dia tidak becanda.

Aku berdehem pelan mencoba memecahkan suasana hening. "Ya sudah Henry, kalo Umma mu yang meminta sebaiknya kamu ikuti. Kita masih bisa berhubungan jarak jauhkan?"

Henry tersenyum terpaksa, akupun begitu. Hubungan Jarak Jauh terdengar terlalu berat dan benar saja itu memang berat.

"Gege, kamu masih disana?" Suara Henry disebrang telpon membuyarkan lamunanku. Sudah dua bulan sejak Henry pindah ke Kanada dan hari ini dia menelponku membawa kabar yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku harap Gege mengerti, jarak jauh ini terlalu menyiksaku."

"Henly-ah. Apa ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu disana?"

Hening. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyakan. Aku pun tersenyum. "Semoga kamu baik - baik saja disana, Henly -ah. Aku harap dia memang yang terbaik untukmu."

**FLASBACK EN****D**

**.**

Dia datang. Sungmin menelponya tadi siang dan malam ini dia datang, tapi dia tidak datang sendiri. Dia datang ditemani seorang namja tinggi yang tampan dengan rambut merah.

"Yesung Ge, Sungmin Ge, apa kabar?" Dia tersenyum manis, masih semanis dulu.

"Henly - ah, kamu sudah besar ya sekarang, tapi kenapa pipi mu masih chubby?" Sungmin menarik - narik pipi Henry sementara Henry hanya tertawa.

"Gege, perkenalkan ini Zoumi Ge. Dia namjachinguku." Henry terlihat malu - malu. Zoumi memperkenalkan dirinya sekilas, Aku sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. Ku ajak mereka ke salah satu sudut meja. Hari ini cake shop sengaja aku tutup sejam lebih awal untuk menyambut mereka.

Malam ini berjalan santai. Henry berencana untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea karena Zoumi juga akan pindah kuliah ke Korea. Henry menceritakan banyak hal tentang kehidupannya di Kanada, termasuk pertemuannya dengan Zoumi. Zoumi sepertinya namja yang baik, dan bisa aku lihat Henry begitu senang berada disampingnya. Aku tersenyum, Henry tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu saat bersamaku dulu. Aku bersyukur Henry sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Gege benar - benar membuat cake shop, tapi aku senang karena bakat Gege membuat kue bisa tersalurkan."

Sejak Henry pindah ke Kanada aku memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah cake shop yang khususnya menjual aneka cheese cake, tapi belum rencana itu terwujud Henry sudah memutuskanku. Aku sempat berniat membatalkan niatku tapi kemudian aku fikir apa salahnya membuka bisnis, aku sendiri pasti butuh uang untuk kuliah. Aku memang bukan berasal dari keluarga miskin, tapi pasti menyenangkan memiliki uang sendiri. Aku pun mulai merintis bisnisku dan ternyata di respon baik oleh orang - orang disini. Aku yang masih kuliah hanya bisa memantau cake shop dibantu oleh Sungmin yang juga masih kuliah. Hanya setiap tidak ada kuliah aku diam di cake shop dan memilih menjaga kasir.

"Gege, aku mau bicara sebentar berdua denganmu." Henry tiba - tiba menarik lenganku saat dia dan Zoumi bersiap - siap pulang. Aku tatap Zoumi dan dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Kubawa Henry ke pantry biar dia leluasan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Gege sudah tidak mencintaiku."

"Eh?" Kenapa Henry masih membahas cinta sementara kita sudah lama putus dan dia sudah dengan Zoumi?

Henry tersenyum. "Gege jangan salah sangka dulu, aku bicara begitu karena aku senang Gege sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Aku memilih diam, menunggu Henry melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"Aku sangat merasa bersalah saat memutuskan Gege. Aku takut sudah menyakitimu, tapi melihat Gege tidak mencintaiku lagi aku merasa senang juga tenang. Gege memang masih baik padaku tapi aku bisa merasakan kalo cinta itu sudah hilang. Gege juga tidak cemburu kepada Zoumi Ge, aku benar - benar tenang."

Aku tersenyum, ku belai rambutnya pelan. "Henly - ah, kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku akan baik - baik saja. Buat ku yang penting kamu bahagia, jika Zoumi bisa melakukan itu aku pasti akan mendukungmu. Kalau Zoumi menyakitimu kamu harus bilang padaku, Ne? Aku tetap tidak mau kalau kamu terluka."

Mata Henry terlihat berkaca - kaca lalu dia memelukku. "Gomawo, Gege benar - benar baik padaku. Aku harap Gege bisa menemukan seseorang yang baru, seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintai Gege dengan tulus."

Kembali kebelai rambut Henry, aku masih menyayanginya, tapi rasanya berbeda seperti dulu. Rasa sayangku ke Henry kini seperti rasa sayangku ke Sungmin. Dan tentang seseorang yang baru, entah kenapa tiba - tiba aku teringat segurat wajah, wajah dia. Dan aku tersenyum.

.

.

"Kapan mereka datang, Minnie?"

Sungmin melirik jam dinding di dekat meja kasir. "Mungkin sejam lagi Hyung, mereka baru bubar sekolah setengah jam lagi."

Aku tertawa, sudah 2 bulan ini Sungmin punya pacar baru, kali ini pacarnya anak kelas 2 SMA.

"Ya Hyung! Berhenti menertawakanku, kan tidak ada salahnya kalau seme ku lebih muda. Sekali - kali pacaran dengan yang lebih muda menyenangkan juga kok, lagipula kami hanya berbeda 2 tahun."

Aku mencoba menghentikan tawaku tapi sulit. Aku dan Sungmin ada di pantry sekarang, menyiapkan cheese cake spesial untuk Namjachingu Sungmin yang katanya akan datang bersama teman - temannya. Kasir dijaga oleh karyawan disini, aku sedang tidak ingin menjaga kasir hari ini.

"Hyung mereka datang." Tiba - tiba Sungmin bersorak girang dan berlari menghampiri dua orang namja yang baru datang. Sungmin langsung mengajak mereka ke meja yang sudah disiapkan di pojok cake shop. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Yesung Hyung, kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun namjachinguku dan yang itu Kim Kibum teman sekelasnya." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sementara tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum, sepertinya dia anak yang pendiam.

"Kyu, bukankah kamu akan membawa dua teman, mana satu lagi?" Tanyaku pada Kyu yang terlihat sudah mulai bermanja - manja kepada Sungmin. Walaupun dia Seme ternyata dia tetap saja manja.

"Dia tadi mampir dulu ke rumah Bibinya, katanya mau menyerahkan titipan dari Hyung nya, sebentar lagi juga pasti datang, Hyung." Tenyata Kibum yang menjawab pertanyaanku, walau dia pendiam tapi sepertinya dia mengerti kalo Kyuhyun sedang sibuk bermanja - manja.

"Annyeong." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kami berempat. Aku menoleh dan tersentak kaget, tenyata itu si Namja Mungil.

"Ah Wookie akhirnya kamu datang." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan memegang lengan Namja Mungil. "Wookie-ah, perkenalkan ini Kim Sungmin alias Minnie Hyung, namjachinguku yang paling manis." Aku bisa melihat wajah kaget Namja Mungil itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Bukankah kamu yang waktu itu sering kesini?" Tanya Sungmin. Namja Mungil itu mengangguk. "Kim Sungmin imnida, kamu bisa memanggilku Minnie Hyung, senang berkenalan denganmu.

"Kim Ryeowook Imnida. Hyung bisa memanggilku Wookie seperti yang lain."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menarikku untuk berdiri. "Nah Wookie ini Kim Yesung, dia Kakak sepupuku sekaligus pemilik cake shop ini. "

"Kim Yesung Imnida, panggil saja aku Yesung Hyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Wookie."

"Ne Hyung. Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga." Kulihat senyum Wookie semakin mengembang. Aku merasa jantungku hampir melompat karena senyum imutnya.

Henly - ah, namja mungil ini yang akan kuperjuangkan kini, aku yakin kamu pasti setuju. Iyakan? Dan seharian ini senyum terus mengembang dibibirku.

**TBC**

**Ups.. Chapter depan Fanfiction ini selesai. Still need your review ^_^ . Aku terima saran dan kritik tapi tolong jangan kasih flame dan bashing ya... #Tebar Tarian Guritanya Yesungie#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Last Chapter**

**Author : SashaCloudie**

**Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Henry, Zoumi**

**Warning : Shonen – ai. If you dont like a story like this, please dont read**

**Declaimer : All cast belong to themselves except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

**Gomawa untuk semua reader yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview Fanfic ini. Semua review termasuk saran dan Kritik benar – benar berguna untukku. Let's start this ending chapter...**

**.**

**.**

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Hari ini aku benar - benar senang. Akhirnya aku bisa mengenal Yesung Hyung lebih dekat, dan kali ini aku memanggilnya Hyung karena dia sendiri yang memintanya. Ternyata Sungmin Hyung juga bukan namjachingunya. Aku benar – benar merasa malu jika ingat sudah cemburu ke Sungmin Hyung yang sebenarnya hanya adik sepupu Yesung Hyung sekaligus namjachingunya Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena terlalu senang.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa tertawa seperti itu, kamu tidak gilakan?" Suara Heechul Hyung menghentikan tawaku, dia baru pulang ternyata. Aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyuuung... Aku senang sekali."

Heechul Hyung menepuk nepuk pundakku pelan. "Senang kenapa, cepat ceritakan padaku."

Aku menarik Heechul Hyung ke sofa, lalu berlari ke dapur mengambilkannya segelas air. Saat kembali ku lihat Heechul Hyung sudah bersender di sofa. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dia meminum habis air putihnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaengku hari ini hingga bisa terlihat sangat senang?"

Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Ya ampun, aku ternyata tetap merasa malu untuk menceritakan ini. Ku tepuk - tepuk pipiku mencoba mencegah semburat merah datang di pipiku. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang aku pun mulai menceritakan semuanya, sementara Heechul Hyung hanya mendengarkanku sambil tersenyum.

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

**YESUNG POV**

_'Gege, aku jadi penasaran dengan namja bernama Wookie itu, kapan - kapan kenalkan aku ya. Dan Gege harus semangat untuk mendapatkan hatinya, bergeraklah lebih cepat_.'

Aku tertawa pelan membaca balasan pesan dari Henry. Aku mengiriminya pesan tadi, menceritakan tentang Wookie. Belum sempat aku membalas, pesan darinya sudah masuk lagi.

_'Ingat Gege, bergeraklah lebih cepat. Jangan lamban seperti waktu Gege mengejarku dulu, telat sedikit aku sudah pacaran dengan Donghae Ge. Dulu Gege masih tepat waktu tapi belum tentu kali ini Gege seperti itu__. A__palagi Gege bilang Wookie namja yang sangat imut dan manis, pasti banyak yang menyukainya... XD'_

Aku benar - benar tertawa kali ini. Aku memang terkenal lambat dalam urusan percintaan, buktinya walau sudah kuliah aku baru sekali punya pengalaman berpacaran. Henry benar, aku harus bergerak cepat. Aku tidak boleh menyia - nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Aku jadi teringat pembicaraan tadi siang, pembicaraan yang membuat aku senang tapi juga juga harus bergerak ekstra cepat.

"Jadi kita disini hanya untuk melihat Kyunnie dan Minnie Hyung pacaran?" Wookie terlihat mulai menggoda temannya. Dia ternyata sosok yang ceria, dan aku suka itu.

"Biar saja Wookie, Kyunnie kan masih kecil jadi harus ditemani saat berpacaran." Kali ini Kibum yang menimpali. Aku dan Sungmin hanya tertawa, apalagi Kyuhyun tiba - tiba mempoutkan wajahnya lucu.

"Bilang saja kalian iri tidak bisa pacaran seperti aku, makanya kalian cari pacar juga."

Aku langsung menatap Wookie. Dia benar - benar belum punya pacar? Ini benar - benar kesempatan bagus. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum walau tiba - tiba senyumku meredup saat mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Wookie-ah, kamu harus semangat mengejar namja yang kamu sukai itu. Ne?"

Kulihat pipi Wookie bersemu merah muda, Oh No! Dia benar - benar sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah, aku harus bisa membuat pipinya memerah karenaku.

Suara handphone menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Senyum lebar langsung terpampang di wajahku. Pesan dari wookie.

_'Selamat malam, __Yesung __Hyung. Maaf mengganggumu malam - malam, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari ini. Selamat istirahat, Hyung. Semoga mimpi indah ^_^'_

Kubalas cepat pesan tersebut, pesan dari Wookie benar – benar membuat hari ini sempurna.

'_Selamat malam juga, Wookie-ah. Aku yang harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih karena kamu mau datang lagi ke cake shop ku. Sering – sering datang lagi, Ne? Semoga mimpimu juga indah ^_~'_

**YESUNG POV END**

**.**

**. **

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja mungil masih asyik bergumul dengan selimutnya. Hari minggu selalu membuatnya yang biasanya rajin berubah menjadi putri tidur. Hyung nya pun sepertinya tidak keberatan, dia mengerti kalo sang namja mungil alias Kim Ryeowook A.K.A Wookie butuh istirahat mengingat kegiatan sekolahnya yang padat. Tapi tiba – tiba terdengar lengkingan panjang dari mulut si namja mungil.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Setengah meloncat Ryeowook berlari ke kamar mandinya. Heechul yang mendengar teriakan itu pun segera berlari ke kamar sang dongsaeng.

"Wookie-ah ada apa? Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu?"Heechul mengetuk – ngetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan penuh khawatir. Tidak lama Ryeowook membuka pintunya sedikit dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, aku lupa sesuatu yang penting. Jam setengah sepuluh Yesung Hyung akan menjemputku, dan itu artinya setengah jam lagi. Huaaah aku bahkan belum tahu harus pakai baju apa."

Pintu kamar mandi kembali ditutup. Heechul hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya.

Sudah dua minggu sejak acara date Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di Cheesie Cake. Sejak saat itu Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi intens berkomunikasi via telephone. Ryeowook pun sering mengunjungi yesung ke cake shop untuk menemani Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin, tapi mereka belum pernah pergi berdua hingga dua hari yang lalu Yesung mengajak Ryeowook untuk pergi ke taman hiburan hari Minggu ini.

Saat ini Ryeowook sedang menatap lemari pakaiannya dengan tampang setengah frustasi. "Aku harus pakai apa? Kenapa semua bajuku jadi terlihat jelek?" Setelah melakukan berbagai macam ritual pemilihan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berpakaian simple saja. Sebuah kaos V-neck berwarna putih dengan gambar skeatboard besar, celana jeans hitam dan sebuah jaket kain tipis.

"Heechul Hyung, kamu ada dimana? Bagaimana penampilan.." kata – kata Ryeowook terpotong saat dia masuk ke ruang makan dan melihat Yesung sudah berada disana. Yesung duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul, di depan mereka masing – masing terdapat piring kecil berisikan roti bakar. Yesung memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Ryeowook. "Yesung Hyung? Sudah sejak kapan Hyung disini?"

"Yesungie sudah ada disini sejak 20 menit lalu, Wookie-ah. Dari pada dia dibiarkan lama menunggu mu yang sibuk memilih pakaian lebih baik Hyung buatkan Yesungie sarapan." Heechul yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Yesungie? Ryeowook tersenyum. Sepertinya Yesung Hyung dan Heechul Hyung langsung akrab, itu membuatnya senang.

"Wookie-ah kemarilah. Sebaiknya kamu juga sarapan dulu biar nanti tidak sakit." Itu suara Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk, mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Heechul –ah, Gomawo untuk sarapannya. Kami pergi dulu ya, Aku pinjam adikmu seharian ini, Ne."

"Ne. Jaga dia yesungie." Jawab Heechul sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam karena merasa sangat malu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ryeowook terus bercerita tentang sekolah dan persiapannya mengikuti festival musik. Yesung sesekali tertawa menanggapi sambil terus fokus menyetir. Karena terlalu asyik bercerita tanpa sengaja Ryeowook menekan tombol laci di dasboard mobil, saat laci itu terbuka tiba – tiba sehelai photo terjatuh di dekat kaki nya, Ryeowook pun refleks memungutnya.

DEG!

Diphoto itu terlihat Yesung yang memeluk seorang namja dari belakang. Namja berkulit putih bersih dan berpipi chubby. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Namja chubby itu mengangkat sebuah piring dengan kedua tangannya, ryeowook mencoba untuk mempertajam pernglihatannya dengan menyipitkan matanya. 'Cheese cake?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Namja itu bernama Henry, nanti aku kenalkan dia ke dirimu." Kata Yesung tiba – tiba. Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum lalu meletakkan kembali photo itu ditempatnya.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

"Huaaaah siapa sebenarnya namja bernama Henry itu?" Ku acak – acak rambutku frustasi. "Kenapa Yesung Hyung tidak menceritakan apa – apa soal dia?" Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke balkon kamar. Aku rasa aku butuh udara segar, hari ini terlalu campur aduk rasanya.

Hari ini sebenarnya aku merasa senang karena bisa pergi berdua ke taman bermain bersama Yesung Hyung. Dia begitu perhatian padaku, aku bahkan dibelikan eskrim dan gulali ukuran besar. Yesung hyung juga memenangkan sebuah boneka jerapah dari sebuah permainan ketangkasan. Kupeluk erat boneka itu sambil menatap langit. Huft, harusnya hari ini benar – benar terasa sempurna kalau saja aku tidak menemukan photo itu. Belum lagi ada cheese cake di photo itu. Apa Henry penyuka cheese cake? Cake shop Yesung Hyung juga menjual cheese cake.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa... aku bisa gila gara – gara hal ini." Pikiran ku terus berputar – putar dan membuat ku merasa kelelahan sendiri. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Pagi – pagi sekali aku sudah siap berangkat sekolah. Setelah menyambar sepotong roti dan mencium pipi Heechul Hyung aku langsung melangkah pergi. Aku sudah berniat untuk mengunjungi Cheesie Cake terlebih dahulu, aku yakin Yesung Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung sudah disana. Aku sudah berada di sebrang cake shop ketika kulihat seorang namja chubby masuk ke Cheesie Cake. Itu Henry. Aku memutuskan untuk menyeberang dan mengintip ke dalam cake shop melalui jendela, Henry terlihat berbicara dengan Sungmin Hyung. Tak lama Yesung Hyung datang dari dapur dan menarik – narik pipi Henry sambil tertawa. Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini? Dengan langkah lemah aku pun berangkat ke sekolah.

Selama di sekolah aku hanya bisa diam, rasa sedih dan penasaran bercampur aduk di fikiranku. Kedua sahabatku sepertinya menyadari ada yang tidak beres denganku.

"Wookie-ah, bukannya kemarin kamu pergi berdua dengan Yesung Hyung tapi kenapa hari ini terlihat sedih?" Kyuhyun menepuk – nepuk hidungku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kyunnie, apakah Yesung Hyung atau Sungmin Hyung punya saudara bernama Henry?" Aku yakin Sungmin Hyung sudah menceritakan banyak hal ke Kyuhyun, aku harap Henry adalah salah satu keluarga mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir.

"Entahlah... Tapi sepertinya tidak, Wookie. Ada apa dengan seseorang bernama Henry?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku pulang duluan ya. " Ku lihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum menatapku bingung. Aku tahu mereka penasaran tapi sepertinya mereka cukup mengerti kalau aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke sebuah taman kota yang sepi, aku butuh suasana nyaman.

"Henly-ah, bagaimana rasanya? Ini special cake yang aku buat." Itu suara Yesung Hyung. Aku mencoba mencari asal suara itu, dan menemukan Yesung Hyung duduk berdampingan dengan Henry. Aku mengintip mereka dibalik semak – semak yang cukup tinggi. Henry terlihat sedang memakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat jelas. Terlihat Henry begitu senang.

"Woaaah, ini enak Yesung Ge. Special cake ini benar – benar enak."

Special cake? Yesung Hyung membuatkan Henry special cake? Cukup. Kali ini aku yakin aku tidak salah paham, siapapun Henry aku yakin dia seseorang yang penting bagi Yesung Hyung.

BUGGG!

"Appo!" Teriakku kesakitan. Ya ampun kenapa aku sering sekali terjatuh.

"Wookie?" Suara Yesung Hyung mengagetkanku. Aku ketahuan. "Kamu baik – baik saja Wookie? Sini aku bantu kamu berdiri." Yesung Hyung mencoba meraih tanganku tapi aku menepisnya.

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri, Hyung." Aku segera bangkit dan membersihkan seragamku dengan kasar. "Maaf kalo aku sudah mengganggu kalian berdua." Aku menundukkan badan sejenak lalu pergi dari sana. Tidak, aku tidak bisa lama – lama disana. Aku merasa sudah dipermainkan. Aku terus berjalan dengan cepat sampai sebuah tangan menarikku.

"Wookie kamu kenapa pergi begitu saja? Kamu marah padaku?." Badanku ditarik oleh Yesung Hyung hingga kami menjadi saling berhadapan. "Wookie-ah, kamu menangis?"

Ku hempaskan tangannya yang masih memegang tanganku. Sambil menahan tangisanku, aku coba tatap matanya. "Aku akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padamu, Hyung. Aku harap kamu menjawabnya dengan jujur." Aku tahu Yesung Hyung kebingungan, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Apa Henry saudaramu Hyung?"

"Bukan dia bukan saudaraku, dia..."

"Apa Henry penyuka cheese cake?"

"Eh? Iya dia memang penyuka cheese cake."

Ku tarik nafasku panjang. Dua pengakuan yang menyesakkan, tapi aku harus melanjutkan ini. "Apa Cheesie Cake terinspirasi dari kegemaran Henry pada cheese cake?

"Eh itu..." Yesung terlihat kebingungan, dan itu cukup menjadi jawaban bagiku.

"Yesung Hyung, maaf karena aku sudah menyukaimu, tapi aku berjanji akan mencoba melupakan semuanya. Aku harap Hyung membantuku. Aku mohon pergilah dari hidupku."

"Tapi Wookie..."

"Annyeong Hyung, selamat tinggal." Setelah mengatakan itu aku pun pergi. Dapat aku lihat ekspresi kaget dari Yesung Hyung tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau terus merasakan sakit yang dalam karena harapan kosongku. Air mataku terus mengalir tapi aku paksakan untuk tersenyum. 'Yesung Hyung, Saranghae'

.

.

"Wookie, Yesung Hyung menanyakan kabar mu setiap hari." Aku pura – pura tidak mendengar. "Aish Wookie, dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak kenal dengan orang bernama Yesung, Kyu. Siapa dia?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatapku prihatin. Aku pura – pura tidak tahu lalu mulai bersenandung lagu – lagu ceria.

"Yesung Hyung dan Henry ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bummie, aku tidak kenal dengan ke dua orang itu."

"Ya Kim Ryeowook sampai kapan kamu akan menghindar seperti ini. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kamu fikirkan." Kyuhyun tiba – tiba membentakku. "Kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala? Mereka itu..."

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak kenal mereka Cho Kyuhyun, dan berhentilah ikut campur!"

"Kalian berhentilah bertengkar."

"Bummie, tolong sampaikan ke mereka yang bernama Yesung dan Henry bahwa aku tidak mengenal mereka, tolong berhenti mencoba menghubungiku."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku pun pergi. Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak marah kepada mereka, khususnya Henry. Aku hanya tidak sanggup untuk mengenal mereka lagi. Aku ingin benar – benar terlepas dari perasaan cintaku terhadap Yesung Hyung.

'_Wookie-ah kamu dimana? Ini sudah sangat sore.'_

Pesan dari Heechul Hyung. Saat ini hanya dia yang bisa menghubungiku karena hanya dia yang tahu nomor baruku. Langit mulai mendung. Kumohon jangan hujan, aku sedang tidak menyukai hujan saat ini. Tapi alam pun sepertinya sedang ingin berpihak padaku, dapat kurasakan tetes air mulai turun. Entah kenapa aku tidak berniat beranjak dari bangku taman ini.

"Hiikz... Yesung Hyung Babbo. Kenapa memberiku harapan jika memang sudah mencintai orang lain? Tidak. Bukan Yesung Hyung yang Babbo, tapi aku. Aku yang terlalu berfikir dia akan membalas perasaanku."

"Kamu memang Babbo, Wookie-ah." Kibum? "Paboya Kim Ryeowook."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Bummie?" Tubuh Kibum basah kuyup seperti aku. Dia duduk disampingku lalu bersenandung riang. "Bummie?"

"Wookie, aku tahu yang kamu rasakan, sakit ya ketika cinta kita tidak terbalas?" Kibum tersenyum sendu. "Tapi keadaan kita ini berbeda. Aku sudah benar – benar tidak memiliki harapan lagi, tapi kamu masih, Wookie. Kamu hanya perlu untuk mau mendengar."

"Bummie..."

Kibum memegang lenganku. "Percaya padaku, beri kesempatan Yesung Hyung untuk bicara. Aku bisa saja menjelaskan semuanya padamu sekarang, tapi Yesung Hyung yang berhak."

Aku belum pernah melihat Kim Kibum seperti ini. "Akan aku coba." Jawabku akhirnya. Kibum tersenyum lega. "Tapi siapa orang yang kamu maksud Bummie? Siapa orang yang kamu cintai itu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Kutatap langit malam melalui balkon kamarku. Tidak ada bintang, hujan sepanjang sore tadi membuat bintang enggan keluar. Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun? Benar – benar sebuah kejutan. Aku kembali teringat perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha memperjuangkan perasaan hingga akhirnya kesempatan itu hilang. Tapi kamu harus terus berusaha Wookie, jangan biarkan kesempatan itu benar – benar hilang."

Apa benar aku masih punya kesempatan? Yesung Hyung, aku merindukanmu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Wookie-ah, buka pintunya."

"Ne Hyung. Ada apa...?"

Suaraku tertahan. Saat aku buka pintu ada seseorang dibelakang Heechul Hyung. Namja dengan pipi Chubby. Henry.

"Terima kasih Gege sudah mengantarku ke kamar Wookie, izinkan aku berbicara dengan Wookie." Heechul Hyung mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi. Tubuhku mematung menatap Henry.

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku harus bicara denganmu, Wookie. Kamu boleh mengusirku kalau aku sudah selesai bicara."

"Masuklah Henry." Kugeserkan badanku dan Henry pun masuk ke kamarku. Beberapa saat kami terdiam, tidak ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan dan ini tidak nyaman untukku.

"Henry aku ingin menanyakan satu hal." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan ini. Tatapan Henry menyiratkan izin untukku bertanya. "Apa kamu dan Yesung Hyung saling mencintai?"

"Ne." Jawab Henry cepat. Hatiku semakin sakit mendengar ini. Apa tujuannya kesini hanya untuk ini? "Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, begitu pun dengannya. Saat ini perasaanku dengan Yesung Ge tidak lebih seperti Perasaan Yesung Ge dan Sungmin Ge."

Hening kembali. "Aku ini mantan namjachingunya Yesung Ge dan kami sudah berpisah sejak dua tahun lalu. Saat ini aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu baru, dan sekarang dia lah yang aku cintai."

Aku membeku. Mantan namjachingu? Sudah saling tidak mencintai? Tapi kejadian di taman itu?

"Aku tahu masih banyak yang mengganggu pikiranmu Wookie." Henry melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam 10. Wookie pergilah ke Cheesie Cake, dia menantimu disana. Jika kamu tidak pergi aku pastikan kamu akan menyesal."

Menyesal? Aku kembali teringat kata – kata Kibum tadi sore. "Jangan pernah biarkan dirimu merasakan penyesalan seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini, Wookie. Itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan perasaan yang tidak terbalas."

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menyesal.

"Henry-ah, Gomawa. Aku akan segera menemuinya." Dan sebuah senyum pun terukir diwajah Chubby itu.

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

.

.

**YESUNG POV**

Kenapa dia belum datang, apakah Henry tidak berhasil meyakinkannya? Tadinya aku yang akan ke rumahnya, tapi menurut Henry lebih baik dia saja yang pergi ke rumah Ryeowook dan aku diminta menunggu disini. Kulirik kembali jam dengan resah, sudah jam 10 malam lebih. Ku ambil mantel yang tergantung di Pantry, akan aku temui dia ke rumahnya.

"Hyung." Seseorang tiba – tiba membuka pintu Cake Shop. Ryeowook. Dia berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. "Hyung, aku ingin mendengar semuanya, aku ingin Hyung menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Sesaat aku syok dengan kejadian ini, tapi kemudian aku balas memeluknya. "Wookie-ah, aku mencintaimu. Itu hal pertama yang ingin aku katakan."

"Hiiikz, Hyung Babbo. Kenapa terus – terusan membuatku salah paham." Ryeowook mulai terisak. Kueratkan pelukanku.

"Mianhe Wookie-ah. Mianhe..."

"Hyung harus jelaskan padaku kenapa Hyung membuatkan special cake untuk Henry."

Eh? "Wookie, special cake itu bukan untuk Henry tapi untukmu."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukkannya. "Maksud Hyung?"

FLASHBACK ON

"Minnie-ah, aku berniat merubah konsep cake shop ini?"

"Merubah bagaimana Hyung?"

"Aku akan menambahkan menu cokelat di Cake Shop ini. Aku sudah bertanya kepada Heecullie dan dia bilang Wookie penyuka cokelat. Aku ingin dia bisa menikmati makanan cake shop ini, lagipula pelanggan juga sudah banyak yang merequest."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku setuju Hyung."

Hari itu juga aku dan Sungmin mencoba membuat sebuah chocolate cake, aku menyebutnya special cake karena nantinya cake ini akan aku persembahkan untuk Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana rasanya Minnie?"

Sungmin sedang mencoba chocolate cake yang baru saja kami buat dengan serius. "Ini enak Hyung, tapi aku rasa perlu orang lain untuk menilai. Hyung bisa meenghubungi Henry, walau dia penyuka berat cheese cake tapi dia juga suka chocolate cake."

"Kamu benar Minnie. Akan aku telephone dia." Aku pun menelpon Henry untuk meminta bantuannya mentes rasa cake terbaruku. "Minnie, Henry tidak bisa kesini. Kami janjian di taman sekarang, aku pergi dulu, Ne."

"Ne, Hyung."

**FLASBACK END**

"Itu hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Hyung di taman?"

"Iya Wookie." Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf membuatmu salah sangka, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitiku. Bisa ikut aku?"

Wookie menatapku. "Kemana Hyung?"

Aku ajak wookie ke Pantry cake shop. Kuambil sebuah chocolate cake dari Kulkas dan kuserahkan padanya.

"Hyung..."

"Aku tahu selama ini kamu tidak pernah menyukai cheese cake, jadi mulai sekarang akan ada chocolate cake di cake shop ini. Aku ingin Wookie-ku benar – benar merasa nyaman disini."

Kulihat mata Wookie mulai berkaca – kaca tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

"Gomawa Hyung. Saranghae Hyung. Saranghae..."

"Nado Saranghae, Wookie-ah."

Kurengkuh Ryewookku kedalam pelukan dan kukecup puncak kepalanya. Mulai sekarang akan selalu ku jaga dia dan kupastikan dia merasakan manisnya hidup ini semanis saat dia menikmati chocolate cakenya.

Hari ini akan ada peresmian untuk perubahan konsep Cheesie Cake. Tamu undangan sudah mulai berdatangan. Semuanya terlihat sibuk. Kibum, Zoumi, Heechul dan Ryeowook akan menyambut undangan. Kyuhyun dan Henry membantu Sungmin di dapur. Kutatap Plang cake shop kami yang baru. Tiba – tiba mereka semua sudah berada disampingku, Ryeowook memelukku manja.

"Semuanya siap?"

"Siap!"

"Ha Na Dul Set..."

"Cheesie Chocolaties Fighting!" Seru kami serempak.

**END**

**Finally... This Fanfic is Complete. Mianhe kalo ini tidak terlalu memuaskan. Aku belum niat untuk membuat sequal Cheesie Chocolaties, mungkin nanti. Hehehe. Last keep give me review please. Saran dan Kritik sangat aku tunggu, tapi jangan kasih flame dan bashing ya. Gomawa #Tebar Suara Yesungie ke seluruh penjuru dunia#**


End file.
